Warrior cats: Razorstar's story
by books.are.bae
Summary: A cat called Razorstar goes through many events in his life. This book tells you Razorstar's life from when he was born to when he died. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the cats and A New Kit

Meet The Cats

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- Hazel she-cat

Deputy: Lionhead- Stocky golden tom

Medicine cat: Sootheart- Dark grey she-cat

Apprentice: Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Smokefur- light grey tom

Apprentice (more than six moons old, training to become a warrior): Sunpaw- Golden she-cat

Lasertooth- Tabby tom

Apprentice: Patchpaw- tortoiseshell tom

Leaftail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Shinepaw- silky silver she-cat

Cinderfur- dark grey she-cat

Smokefoot- dark grey tom

Mosspelt- greeny brown tom

Apprentice: Greypaw- light grey tom

Tigertail- brown and black tom

Owlfur- light brown she-cat with white speckles

Apprentice: Fernpaw- light brown she-cat

Dapplepelt- grey speckled she-cat

Sawfoot- black tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Mistletoe- black coat and white paws. Her mate is Smokefoot. Her kits are Ladykit, Longkit and Ashkit.

Whitefur- white all over. Mate is Tigertail. Kits are Birdkit, Applekit and Turtlekit.

Blackstone- black all over. Mate is Lionhead. Kits are Waterkit, Stonekit, Sandkit and Razorkit.

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired):

Snaketail- tortoiseshell tom

Whalepelt- blue-grey she-cat

Scorchfur- brown-red tom

WindClan

Leader: Swiftstar- black she-cat

Deputy- Thornbush- brown tom

Medicine cat: Stareye- blue-grey she-cat

Apprentice: Greenpaw- brown tom

Warriors:

Gorsebush- brown she-cat

Adderfang- tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice: Barkpaw- dark brown tom

Bramblepelt-brown she-cat

Ebonytail- black she-cat

Sweetsong- silver she-cat

Apprentice: Echopaw- golden she-cat

Monsterpelt- black tom

Inkheart- black she-cat

Newttail- grey tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw- tree-brown she-cat

Bladecalw- grey tom

Queens:

Spotface- black coat with white spots. Mate is Newttail. Kits are Splodgekit, Snowkit and Rainkit.

Blackberry- black coat. Mate is Thornbush. Kits are Summerkit, Winterkit, Springkit and Autumnkit.

Elders:

Stormpelt- dark grey tom

Shorttail- dark brown tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Snowstar- white she-cat

Deputy: Mistfur- light grey she-cat

Medicine cat: Briarpool- brown tom

Apprentice: Horsepaw- chestnut she-cat

Warriors:

Lionheart- golden tom

Apprentice: Orangepaw- Ginger she-cat

Prettyfur- black she-cat

Snakefur- tortoiseshell tom

Apprentice: Wildpaw- dark brown tom

Willowtail- tree-brown she-cat

Eggpelt- white she-cat

Apprentice: Salmonpaw-silver tom

Spritefur- pale grey tom

Foxcatcher- ginger tom

Iceberg- white she-cat

Queens:

Daisytail- white coat. Mate is Spritefur. Kits are Bumblekit, Snarlkit and Spritekit.

Sunflower- golden coat. Mate is Snakefur. Kits are Breezekit, Gustkit and Windkit.

Elders:

Greenleaf- Rusty coloured she-cat

Goldfinch- Golden tom

RiverClan

Leader: Waterstar-Blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Riverpelt- blue-grey tom

Medicine cat: Littleface- white tom

Apprentice: Leafpaw-ginger she-cat

Warriors:

Fishbreath- silver tom

Lilypad- black she-cat

Apprentice: Crustpaw- golden tom

Leapfrog- grey tom

Brooktail- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Cherrypaw- reddish- brown she-cat

Butterfly- golden she-cat

Silverpelt- silver tom

Apprentice- Cheesepaw- golden tom

Goldheart- golden tom

Queens:

Halfmoon- ginger coat. Mate is Leapfrog. Kits are Treekit, Ledkit and Smokekit.

Ivystone- grey coat. Mate is Silverpelt. Kits are Whitekit, Moonkit and Vinekit.

Elders:

Grumblepelt- black tom

Blackfur- black she-cat

Chapter 1

The kit opened its eyes for the first time and saw the big wide world.

"Can we call him Razorkit, Lionhead? He's the strongest of them all and the first to open his eyes and we said we'd call the strongest one Razorkit," asked Blackstone. Blackstone was Razorkit's mother and Lionhead the clan deputy, was his father.

"Whatever you want darling. But can we call that one Sandkit, after her sandy coat?" asked Lionhead.

"Of course. How about that grey one Stonekit and the last female one Waterkit?" suggested Blackstone.

"Perfect. Stonekit, Sandkit, Razorkit and Waterkit," replied Lionhead, proudly looking at the kits. Suddenly, something tugged on his tail. He turned around and saw Mistletoes kits, Ladykit, Longkit and Ashkit, and Whitefur's kits, Birdkit, Applekit and Turtlekit playing together. Ashkit pounced on to Lionhead's tail and Lionhead threw him off. Ashkit squealed as he flew across the ground.

"Hey, we were only playing!" moaned Ashkit, "Can we play with the new kits and Razorkit's opened his eyes. Look, he's already exploring. We could show him around. Please?"

"Well, I suppose so. But don't get into any mischief, go on then," Lionhead told the kits.

"Thank you Lionhead!" The kits ran and tumbled over in a big heap in front of Razorkit." Razorkit, come with us and we'll show you around the camp!"

"Ok, but first, who are you?" Razorkit asked.

"I'm Ashkit"

"I'm Turtlekit"

"I'm Birdkit"

"I'm Applekit"

"I'm Longkit"

"And I'm Ladykit!" Ladykit pounced on Razorkit and they rolled into a play fight. Throwing Ladykit off, Razorkit said "Ok, where are we going first?"

"How about the Warriors' den?" Suggested Ashkit, "Last one there is a mouse-brain!" the kits ran to the warriors' den. Razorkit won by a fox-length.

"He's a born warrior" commented Lionhead.

The kits had spent ages showing Razorkit around when finally they came back.

"I've seen all of the camp and I've mat Sootheart, Gingerpaw, Bramblestar, Mosspelt, Owlfur Greypaw and Smokefoot. They are all lovely. Can I go and play hide and seek with the others, I know some excellent hiding places, please?" Razorkit asked Blackstone.


	2. Chapter 2: The tunnel

Razorkit was terrified. He was trapped. He had no way out. He started scrabbling at the mud and rocks blocking the entrance but they were too heavy and his claws were blunt so he could not dig through the mud. _Maybe there's another way out,_ Razorkit thought. He started exploring by brushing his body against the walls of the cave.

Suddenly, there was a gap in the wall. _A tunnel!_ Thought Razorkit. _If I follow it, it might lead to another way out. _Razorkit followed the tunnel. Just when he was about to turn back he smelt Windclan scent. He began to get excited and quickened his pace. Suddenly, the tunnel veered upwards and Razorkit scrabbles up. Then, he found a ledge and sat there, catching his breath. He looked around him. When he looked downwards, he saw a black, murky hole, the one he had just been walking in. When he looked up, however, he saw leaves and sticks and sunlight coming through the holes. _I wonder what's up there, _Razorkit thought. He jumped up and exploded through the leaves, sending them tumbling around him. He looked around. He could not believe where he was. He was in the Windclan leader, Swiftstar's den. _Oh no, She's going to claw my ears off! _Razorkit thought, but he relaxed a little when he remembered how kind and wise and forgiving she was.

"It's ok little kit; I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you here? Where have you come from?" Asked Swiftstar softly.

"I am Razorkit from Thunderclan. I am honoured to meet you." Replied Razorkit, dipping his head.

"You're so sweet, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in the Thunderclan nursery with your mother?" Swiftstar asked again.

"Indeed I should but I was playing hide and seek with the other kits and I hid in a hole. I was getting bored and thinking about going back to my mum to get some milk when the entrance to the hole crumbled up and got blocked. I started looking for other ways out and I came across this tunnel. I followed it and ended up here." Explained Razorkit.

"Well, I'll get you some fresh-kill, you must be starving; Thunderclan camp is miles away. Oh, and I've got a message for Bramblestar. Starclan sent me a dream saying that there will be a darkness, it will be Thunder and Wind against River and Shadow, and it will be like nothing before. If you want to live, you will have to live like one clan. Tell that to her. And go back through the tunnel and tell me what she says after you tell her. But tell nobody about the tunnel." Swiftstar said quietly. "Let's keep this to ourselves, now go, before anybody sees you." Razorkit darted down the tunnel, remembering what Swiftstar had said. Then he stopped. _What am I going to say when Bramblestar asks me how I know this? Aha, I'll say I was practising what Sunpaw has told me about hunting and I came across Swiftstar on a patrol. There we go, all planned._ He was nearing the camp now._ I've got to be careful, What if somebody sees me and asks me where I've been, and how am I going to get out?_ Then he heard his name being called softly from inside the tunnel. He turned round to see Swiftstar standing by him.

"I thought you might need me to dig a hole to let you out." She said.

"Yes, that would be great, but mind you don't get caught. I'll just roll in the mud to hide the scent."

**Author's Note: Please review on both chapters, I would really appreciate that. Thank you for reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The message

It was almost sunset by the time Razorkit had finished talking to Swiftstar. He wondered back into the nursery, looking forward to a nice drink of his mother's milk.

"Oh, Razorkit, there you are! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been?" asked Blackstone, rushing up to him and licking him vigorously.

"Oh, well…I was out on a patrol with Sunpaw, she told me she would try to teach me how to hunt a mouse, and we went up to the Windclan border. Sunpaw scented a patrol, and darted into a bush, but I didn't. Swiftstar (The Windclan leader) was on the patrol, and she gave me and Sunpaw a message for Bramblestar. Can I go and tell it to Bramblestar?" Asked Razorkit, hoping her plan would work.

"Well…can't Sunpaw tell her?" Blackstone asked, unsure if Bramblestar would believe a kit.

"Well, the thing is, Swiftstar whispered me the message, it was a prophecy, she said she hadn't told her clan yet, and she only wanted Bramblestar and an unsuspicious cat to tell it to him. Sunpaw didn't hear her," Razorkit mewed.

"Very well, I'll come with you," Blackstone meowed, getting up. Then she looked over to Whitefur and mewed "Whitefur, can you keep an eye on my other kits again? Thanks."

"Anytime," Whitefur replied, then Razorkit and Blackstone walked to Bramblestar's den.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sawfoot, him and Smokefur blocking their way.

"We wish to speak to Bramblestar," Growled Blackstone.

"Alone," mewed Razorkit, trying to sound fierce.

"Very well," Sawfoot mewed, leading them in.

"Bramblestar, these two ca-" Smokefur started.

"I want to speak to you alone," Razorkit interrupted.

"Hmm…ok, this must be for a good reason, can all cats except Razorkit leave please," Bramblestar commanded. She had always been welcome to listen to any cat, and alone if they wish, no matter if they were as young as a kit, or as old as an elder, or anything in between. "So, what is it you want young one?"

"Well, S, Sunpaw took me out on a patrol, just the two of us, she said she would teach me to hunt, and we went to the Windclan border. We didn't cross the border, but when we were there, a patrol came. Sunpaw jumped into a bush, but I didn't, I didn't think they were any danger to us. Swiftstar was in the patrol, and she leant down to me, and whispered a message in my ear, a message for you. Sunpaw didn't hear the message, only me. I have come to tell you the message," Meowed Razorkit.

"Ooh, a message, what is it Razorkit?" asked Bramblestar.

"Umm… Starclan sent her a dream saying that there will be darkness, it will be Thunder and Wind against River and Shadow, and it will be like nothing before. If you want to live, you will have to live like one clan," Razorkit told Bramblestar exactly what she heard.

"Hmm…yes, ok, yes, if this was a message from Starclan, we must do what it says, Thunder and Wind work together, that must mean Thunderclan and Windclan must work together, so we will. Thank you Razorkit, thank you. But, listen to me, you are not to tell ANYONE about this, do you understand?"

"Yes Bramblestar," Razorkit dipped his head to Bramblestar.

"Now, go back to your mother and get some milk, you have travelled enough for a kit. Wait, aren't you and your brothers and sisters 6 moons now?" mewed Bramblestar, half to herself.

"Yes, we are, I will go now," Razorkit said as he walked out of Bramblestar's den. _Yes! It worked, it worked! And Bramblestar agreed to work with Windclan! Yes!_ Razorkit thought. He walked back to the nursery and settled down to have some milk.

**A/N: I know this is a very short chapter, and not much happens, but I needed to add it if you see what I mean, the story wouldn't be right without it. I will now start to write chapter 4. Please Read and review. Thank you for time to read this.**

**Horse8910**


End file.
